SUMMER ACTIVITY
by soshine
Summary: Hanya penggalan kehidupan keluarga krisyeol. g pande buat sumarry langsung baca aja


SUMMER ACTIVITY

KRISYEOL

Mata menelusup sayu menatap lurus objek yang ada didepannya "Baekhyun, pergilah hikss hiks.." chanyeol berbicara diantara isak tangisnya.

"Jangan menggangu terus" chanyeol berbicara lirih sesekali menyentakkan tubuhnya, agar terlepas dari pelukan baekhyun. Sementara disisi lain terlihat chen yang mulai bosan dengan situasi, mulai menghentak hentakkan kakinya, tubuhnya merambat jatuh kelantai seperti jeli, berusaha meraih sesuatu dengan malas, benda yang berada diatas meja.

Tangan chen yang nyaris menyentuh benda keramat tersebut, tetapi tersentak berhenti mendengar bentakan chanyeol. "jangan coba-coba berani menyentuhnya JONGDAE" bentak chanyeol berusaha melototi chen dengan mata nyaris tertutup karena bengkak menangis.

Chen yang mendengarnya hanya bisa mundur dengan bibir cemberut, jika chanyeol sudah memanggil chen dengan nama lahir, itu artinya chanyeol benar benar marah.

"apa?bagaimana bisa kau pergi, dengan keputusan sebelah pihak?"

"bukankah kau sudah berjanji untuk selalu bersama sampai maut memisahkan?" ucap chanyeol terbata bata tak menerima apa yang dilihatnya kini kembali menangis.

Mendengar ucapan chanyeol yang terlalu drama, membuat baekhyun akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya, dan bergeser ke sisi sudut kursi, berbalik melihat seorang pria dewasa diruang makan yang sibuk memberi makan seorang balita yang berada dipangkuannya.

"APPAAA... umma menangis lagi" akhirnya baekhyun melepaskan suaranya yang terahan sedari tadi.

"apa yang kau lakukan baekhyun?" chanyeol berdecak kesal tidak suka

" umma aku ingin menonton pororo,, umma ganti umma" kini baekhyun yang berganti merengek.

"chanyeol ah..apa kau tidak bisa mengalah pada baekhyun eumm.." ucap kris yang kini ikut bergabung di ruang tv.

" Ne Ne nee" chen menimpali ucapan kris membuat chanyeol semakin kesal.

"seharusnya aku tidak memasang tv kabel sebelumnya, haruskah aku mencabutnya kembali?"ucap kris dengan suara semakin mengecil melihat chanyeol seperti ingin menelannya kapan saja.

"jika kau berani kris wu yifan" ucap chanyeol menekan suaranya pada kata terakhir.

"cih.. bagaimana mungkin kau menangisi seorang pria yang selalu membawa pedang pada tubuhnya kemana mana" ucap kris ikut kesal dengan tingkah chanyeol

"Itu kimshin dia itu goblin" ucap chanyeol menjelaskan tak rela jika sang idola diejek. Kris yg mendengarnya hanya memutar matanya malas.

Kris yg sudah kesal karena tingkah istrinya, semakin dibuat kesal dengan tingkah si bungsu, bayi yang berusia 8 bulan mirip seperti istrinya, "jangan membuang makanan sehun ah, bagaimana bisa kau membuang makanan lalu tertawa bahagia" ucap kris sayang sembari menyeka sisa makanan pada dagu sehun dan pahanya.

"jangan, umma sedang sibuk menangisi kepergian pangerannya ysng terbaksr api, disini saja dengan appa oke boy" ucap kris kembali menyindir chanyeol, melihat sehun melambaikan tangannya pada chanyeol minta di gendong. Chanyeol hanya memajukan mulutnya ketika kris menyindirnya.

Melihat interaksi suami dan anaknya membuat chanyeol tersenyum bangga, "sini berikan padaku" pinta chanyeol serta menjulurkan kedua tangannya untuk meraih sehun.

Sebelum kris memberikan sehun pada chanyeol, kris mencuri ciuman kilat pada bibir tebal chanyeol. "ini dia jagoan umma, wuuiinngg" kris memberikan sehun pada chanyeol dengan gerakan pesawat membuat sibayi tertawa histeris.

Akhirnya kris dapat bernafas lega terlepas dari jagoan kecilnya, dan menghempaskan tubuhnya pada kursi tunggal disamping chanyeol. Tapi seolah olah alam tidak rela jika kris melepaskan penatnya sebentar saja, perlahan tapi pasti kedua jagoan lainnya merayap otomatis dan merangkak naik kepangkuan kris. Disisi lain chanyeol hanya bisa tertawa melihat kris menghela nafas berat.

"sayang, ada hal yang harus kau ketahui tentang kewajiban wanita" chanyeol memulai percakapan mereka kembali yang terputus tadi.

Kris mengangguk merespon.

" pertama, mengurus anak " ucap chanyeol

"appa lebih banyak mengurus kami" ucap baekhyun tak terima. Chanyeol hanya menghiraukan keluhan baekhyun, dan kembali melanjutkan

"kedua, mengurus suami" sambung chanyeol

"aku lebih banyak mengurusmu, daripada kau mengurusku" keluh kris..

"lihat bahkan kau tidak tau cara memakai tisu" kris menunjuk sisa tisu menempel pada pipi chanyeol dan mengambilnnya sedikit kuat

"ahh.. kau kasar kris"

"ketiga, dandan" tambah chanyeol, tidak mengetahui jika saluran tv kesayangannya telah tergantikan dengan kartun pinguin berwarna biru.

Kris menyukai hal ketiga, kris akan jatuh kembali pada chanyeol, dia akan berubah anggun, membuat jantung kris berdesir cinta, bukan berarti saat chanyeol dalam keadaan polos tak menarik, kepolosan chanyeollah yg membuat kris jatuh cinta padanya. Hanya saja make up adalah hal yang jarang dilakukan oleh chanyeol. membuat kris tak bosan melihatnya, bukan seperti wanita lainnya yang selalu berdandan setiap saat.

"ke empat" ada jeda diperkataan chanyeol.. "yah tersenyum senyum sendiri euh? Kau membuatku takut" chanyeol menendang kaki kris dan membuat gestur ketakutan.

Kris tersenyum malu malu mengigat isi lamunannya " aku hanya membayangkan kau berdandan dengan pakaian renda tipis menerawang diatas pantat, menari nari menggoda dihadapanku" ucap kris terkekeh malu menangkup wajahnya sendiri yg mulai memerah malu karena perkataannya sendiri.

"dasar tuan mesum" ucap chanyeol malu..

Tapi aku menyukai pikiran mesummu tuan" chanyeol mencium kilat bibir kris dan tangannya sengaja tergelincir diantara selangkangan kris. Membuat kris terkesiap kaget dengan tindakan spontan chanyeol.

" jangan lakukan ini di depan anak anak channie" kris menampik tangan chanyeol yang tergelincir kurang ajar.

"cih.. Sok jual mahal" Chanyeol mencebik, menarik tangannya dari selangkangan kris dan dengan sengaja menggesekkan punggung tangannya terhadap gundukan yang ada didalam celana kris. Membuat kris sedikit mengerang.

"keempat, shoping" ulang chanyeol

Chanyeol segera menyanggah gerak gerik kris yg ingin melakukan protes. "a..ahh.." telunjuk chanyeol bergerak kekiri dan ke kanan tepat di wajah kris.

"kelima, menonton drama dan terakhir adalah to be a fangirl...yaayy" chanyeol berteriak seolah olah dia adalah seorang fangirl remaja yg sedang mentonton konser idolanya.

"yaaa kewajiban macam apa itu, menonton, shopping , a fangirl? Itu bukan kewajiban tapi hobby channie sayang" kris berkata gemas dengan pola pikir chanyeol.

"ne..hobby yang berubah menjadi kewajiban hehee.. " jawab chanyeol terkekeh.

"kau aneh"

"oppa mengatakan aneh karena tak tahu rasanya. Itu seperti jiwa keduamu" jelas chanyeol

"benarkah? Aku jadi penasaran" alis kris bertautan menampilkan wajah penasaran."euhmm mungkin di kehidupan kedua aku akan memilih menjadi wanita" ujar kris menimbang.

"TIDAK BOLEH"

"oo waaeee?"

Jika kau menjadi wanita aku akan menikah pada siapa nanti"

"tuan tertusuk pedang?"

" tidak, aku hanya mau dirimu kris wu" jawab chanyeol mengerling menggoda lalu melayangkan kiss fly dengan genit

"benarkah? Walaupun aku dilahirkan bertampang super jelek? Alis kris bergerak gerak menggoda

" tentu saja, jika isi celanamu batangan, bukan lempengan" seru chanyeol dengan polosnya

Kris mendengarnya menjentik sayang pada kening chayeol " sebenarnya kau atau aku yang mesum nyonya wu"

"umma, appa berhentilah berbicara omong kosong" sahut chen kesal karena menggangu konsennya pada kartun kesayangannya.

" euhh..kenapa salurannya di ganti baek?" keluh chanyeol yang baru tersadar dramanya tergantikan oleh serial kartun.

"dramanya sudah abis umma"jawab baekhyun malas.

" umma ingin mendengarkan lagunya, bahkan umma sudah memutuskan akan menjadi fangirl si Penyanyi" ujar chanyeol yang ditanggapi malas ketiganya bahkan sibungsu ikut menanggapi ocehan chanyeol "pa ta pu ti ta ta"

" ngomong ngomong sayang, apa tidak sebaiknya kau memanggil tukang servis AC? Anginnya tidak terasa" muka chanyeol meringis kepanasan, sebelah tangannya yang bebas di kibaskanya untuk menciptakan angin kecil.

"mungkin setelannya, kita baru saja menyervisnya seminggu yang lalu" jawab kris hendak berdiri lalu kembali duduk setelah mendengar dengungan ac yang kembali normal.

" ini benar benar panas appa.. Berikan aku es krim lagi" baekhyun ikut nimbrung dalam percakapan, tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar tv super besar.

" tidak ada lagi es krim hari ini baek" jawab chanyeol menggeleng, melihat cup es krim berserakan di lantai. " bahkan kalian telah menghabiskan 7 cup es krim" protes chanyeol tak percaya.

" aku hanya memakan 3 umma, bahkan satunya dibantu chen" jawab baekhyun cemburut.

" itu karena kau lambat" ejek chen Sedangkan chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menjawab permintaan baekhyun.

Permintaannya yang tidak disetujui orang tuanya membuat baekhyun mengerang kesal dan melampiasksn pada chen dengan memukul dada chen cukup kuat, kris yang melihat chen hendak membalas pukulan, segera menarik chen menjauh dari baekhyun. Beginilah sifat anak kembar mereka. Jika permintaan salah satu tidak terpenuhi, mereka akan melampiaskannya dengan bertengkar pada kembarannya.

...

"hoshh..oh my god, panas sekali" gerutu chanyeol mengangkangi kipas angin membuat celana pendeknya bergoyang goyang.

"sudah kukatakan kemarin kau harus menserviskan ulang ACnya kris" chanyeol meneriaki suaminya kesal yang berada diatas tangga darurat, yang masih setia menempel diujung dinding, berusaha memperbaiki pendingin ruangan mereka.

"AC sialan, bagaimana bisa semua ac di rumah ini ikut rusak" kris mengumpat pada ac yang tengah di perbaikinya.

" aku menyerah" gerutu kris dan melemparkan obeng pada AC yang justru berbalik mengenai kepalanya.

" aish.. apa kau tidak punya keahlian sedikit pun euhh?" gerutu chanyeol melihat kris menyerah mendekati mereka, baju sudah basah dengan keringat dan tak mampu lagi untuk menyingkirkan tangga darurat dari sudut ruang tv.

" appa memang tidak punya keahlian" ejek chen yang mendapakan jitakan dari appanya. "kau ini"

"appa punya keahlian.." kris bahagia mendengar pembelaan baekhyun, sebelum mengendengar kelanjutan perkataan baekhyun,rasanya ingin membungkus baekhyun dan melemparkannya ketempat sampah. " keahlian appa membanting umma diatas ranjang" ucap baekhyun polos tanpa mengetahui arti maksud perkataannya.

"Yaa siapa yang mengajarimu berbicara seperti itu?" chanyeol terlihat kaget mendengar ucapan baekhyun sebelumnya.

"luhan samchoon" jawab baekhyun tak bersalah.

Chanyeol mendelik menghadap kris dengan gigi terkatup "sudah kubilang jauhkan anak kita dari saudara gilamu" dan kris hanya mengendikkan bahu.

" tapi itu kenyataan" chen ikut menimpali "bahkan setiap malam kami mendengar suara ranjang berderit"

"kupikir umma bertengkar dengan appa,..tapi umma pasti akan berteriak... OHH AHH KRISSHHH,.KAU ADALAH SUAMI TERHEBATHH DI DUNIahh AHHH GAHH.." ucap baekhyun menirukan, bahkan baekhyun ikut menirukan desahan desahan chanyeol yang selalu dikeluarkannya setiap malam.

Dan chen hanya mengangguk dalam persetujuan.

Kris dan chanyeol hanya bisa memalingkan wajah malu mereka, mengalihkan pembicaraan

"benar benar hari yang panas,"ucap chanyeol mengalihkan dan melihat sibungsu yang masih saja melekat pada tubuhnya.

"sehun ah berhenti mengisapku" gerutu chanyeol berusaha melepaskan mulut sehun dari payudaranya. Yang justru mendapatkan tatapan tidak suka dari sehun serta pukulan dari tangan mungil sehun pada payudaranya yang begitu menantang.

"ohh tuhan aku benar benar akan mati kehabisan cairan"ucap chanyeol setengah berteriak dan merebahkan tubuhnya lelah, justru membuat sehun semakin gencar menguburkan seluruh wajahnya pada payudara chanyeol, dan mengisapnya semakin kencang.

"apa yang kau lakukan chen?" ucap chanyeol mengintip tingkah anaknya dari pucuk kepala sehun.

"ya yaa kenapa kau melepaskan seluruh pakaianmu?" kris ikut menanyakan tingkah aneh ananknya

"panas" jawab chen berlari mendekati kipas angin.

"hmm.. nikmat" seru chen terseyum kini mukanya dicondongkan sejajar kipas angin yang tepat dihadapannya.

Tangan chanyeol yang akan meraih pakaian chen terhenti melihat pakaian chen dilantai, lalu berbalik curiga melihat suami dan anaknya. Tanpa seizin kris, tangan chanyeol menelusup masuk melalui kerah baju kris dan menarik dalamannya. "tanktop? Dimusim panas begini?" ucap chanyeol heran dan juga menarik pakaian baekhyun sama seperti kris berlapis tanktop.

"jangan bi langg.." melirik kris dan segera berbalik menarik baju sehun keatas. "ohh god..pantas saja anak ini terus menempel seperti anak koala" ucap chanyeol menggeleng geleng tak percaya.

"jika aku anak laki laki, aku hanya akan memakai boxer" ucap chanyeol.

Kris melirik dada chanyeol "kita memakai pakaian yang sama" jawab suaminya menunjuk bra isrtrinya.

"ini berbeda, tidak menutupi seluruh tubuh" "lihat bahkan sekarang setengah terlepas" ucap chanyeol meraih celana chen dan melemparkannya tepat mengenai kepala chen.

"pakai celanamu" suruh chanyeol

"aku tidak mau" balas chen dengan memainkan suaranya pada kipas angin. Entah chen sakit perut atau terlalu banyak menelan angin dihadapannya, pantat chen mengeluarkan angin yang memabukkan.

"yaisshh jangan kentut didepan kipas angin, pabo" teriak baekhyun dan menjitak kepala chen lalu berlari menuju jendela setengah terbuka, sisanya menjauh dari chen dan menyelamatkan nyawa masing masing.

"wo woo woo..." baekhyun segera menutup jendala kembali, tak siap menerima tamparan sinar matahari.

"sebaiknya aku mandi, euhh terlalu lengket" ucap kris menciumi tubuhnya yang penuh keringat.

"IKUUTT.." kedua anaknya ikut bergabung bersama kris, sementara chanyeol dan sehun tertidur lelah.

Baekhyun tepat berdiri didepan kris dan matanya melototi benda yang ada di depannya. "appa milikmu benar benar besar" ucap baekhyun dan tangannya dengan lancang menampar aset kebanggaan kris.

Tepat dibelakang kris ada chen yang juga tengah melakukan pelecehan terhadap kris, meremas pipi pantat kiris, menarik narik kedua pantat pipi kris dengan arah berlawanan seolah olah ingin membelahnya. "appa kau tidak memiliki pantat" teriak chen.

"yaa apa yang kalian lakukan jangan main main" kris menarik keduanya anaknya dalam pelukannya. Kini ketiganya tertawa bersama dibawah guyuran air shower.

Biasanya kris hanya memerlukan waktu sepuluh menit untuk mandi, kini membutuhkan waktu lebih dari setengah jam. Mungkin lain kali kris akan berpikir pikir untuk mandi dengan anaknya, mengingat apa yang dilakukan mereka terhadap kris.

"HUUHH..segar" kini chanyeol juga telah selesai mandi, handuk masih tersemat membungkus rambutnya dan kini kembali ikut bergabung di ruang tv.

Chanyeol memilih posisi disamping kris, dan menyandarkan kepalanya dilengan kris. Tanganya otomatis melingkar didada bidang kris.

"hari yang melelahkan" ucap chanyeol memecah keheningan.

"euhhm.." guman kris menyetujui, jarinya bergerak melingkar menenangkan di lengan chanyeol.

"kau tahu, aku benar benar mencintaimu dan anak anak" ucap chanyeol tulus dan kini dagunya berada diatas dada kris, membuat handuk terlepas dari atas kepalanya.

"aku tahu, tanpa kau mengungkapkannya" jawab kris bangga.

"euhhm bagaimana dengan anak perempuan? Pasti keluarga kita makin sempurna"ucap chanyeol merayu dengan memeluk kris mesra.

"kita sudah memiliki anak yang begitu menguras tenaga" keluh kris.

"lihat mereka begitu damai"

"itu karena mereka sedang tidur"

Chanyeol menggeserkan tubuhnya dengan cara sensual dan berbisik ditelinga kris menggoda

"dua ronde?"

...

"Tiga ronde?

...

"empat ronde euhhhhmmm?" rayu chanyeol disertai desahan.

...

"lima ronde?" rayu chanyeol menggigit ujung bibir kris dan entah sejak kapan tangan chanyeol telah masuk kedalam celana kris.

" ohh shiit..baiklah kalau itu maumu permaisuri" ucap kris yang akhirnya duduk.

"ayay captain"

"tapi bagaimana dengan anak anak?"

"mereka hanya diruangan sayang, bukan diluar halaman"

"okeeyy banting aku sesukamu kris wu" ucap chanyeol girang mengangkangi suaminya

"dasar anak nakal" ucap kris menggoda dan berlari membawa chanyeol dalam gendongannya menuju kamar mereka.

"SIAPKAN DIRIMU SAYANG, KARENA KITA AKAN MELEWATI MALAM YANG BENAR BENAR PANAS"

"OKKEEYYY HONEYY.."

 **...maaf ceritanya gak jelas, penulisannya acak adut..**


End file.
